List of minor characters in Teen Titans
Allies 'Cron and Kai' Voiced by: David Sobolov (Cron) and Rino Romano (Kai) Rino Romano (born 1969) is a Canadian voice actor probably best known for his voice roles as Bruce Wayne on the television show The Batman and as Darien Shields in the dub of the popular anime Sailor Moon. Cron and Kai are Centauri police that went to Earth to capture Blackfire. Their probes mistook Starfire for her sister (since they are the only two genetically altered Tamaraneans). They did as well. This shows that they have trouble telling one Tamaranean from another. After Robin pointed out that there was another Tamaranean on Earth, Cron and Kai probably checked their data files and found the differences between Starfire and Blackfire. They haven't been seen since. 'Fixit' Voiced by: Tom Kenny Tom Kenny (born July 13, 1962 in East Syracuse, New York) is a voice actor who is perhaps best known for his work in the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants, in which he is the voice of the title character, the narrator, Patchy the Pirate, and a number of others. Fixit is a hermit and a cyborg. When Cyborg's power cell fails during a battle with Mumbo, Fixit finds Cyborg and takes him to be repaired. However, Fixit is actually trying to remove the human parts of Cyborg which he believes are worthless. When the Titans find Cyborg, he shows Fixit what it really means to be human and he lets Cyborg go. 'Galfore' Voiced by: Alan Shearman Galfore is the Tamaranean k'norfka (sort of the Tamaranean equivalent to a "nanny" or "bodyguard") of Starfire. When she arrives on Tamaran for her marriage, he refers to her as Koriand'r (the first time in the series a character has been referred to by his/her real name - excluding Raven, of course, since that is her real name) and acts very loving and affectionate toward her. As her parents are not seen in the episode, he is likely her guardian and takes very good care of her. When Starfire defeats Blackfire in battle, she receives the crown and becomes Grand Ruler of Tamaran, but she decides instead to return to Earth and places the crown on Galfore's head. 'Larry' Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker Dee Bradley Baker Dee Bradley Baker is a voice actor for animated series like The Fairly OddParents and American Dad!, and video games like Halo 2 and Final Fantasy X-2. Larry is the counterpart of Robin from another dimension. Cyborg proves that they share DNA and his real name is nosyarG kciD (which is Dick Grayson, the identity of the original Robin, backwards). He has the power to bend reality to his whim, which he uses to watch Robin from his dimension. He claims to be Robin's biggest fan. He comes to the Titans' dimension to see Robin fight, but Robin is out of commission after suffering a broken arm. Larry breaks his finger during an argument involving Larry trying to fix Robin's arm, and accidentally warps reality into a crazy world where nothing makes sense. Examples of the consequences are Beast Boy losing his mouth, Raven's hair turning into strange shapes, and Starfire's head separating from her body. As Larry's finger is broken, he can't reverse it, and the Titans are forced to go to the tower to fix it. After reality is fixed, Larry returns to his own dimension. On the episode that he appeared in, the theme song was sung in Japanese by Baker, Larry's voice actor. Larry is very similar to Bat-Mite, a Batman-copying imp. 'Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether' Voiced by: Russi Taylor (Melvin, Timmy), Tara Strong (Teether) Russi Taylor is the current voice actress for Disney's Minnie Mouse character. These are three children who each have a special power. The girl Melvin relies on her huge teddy bear imaginary friend Bobby to attack her enemies, which is an indication of her powers, and that is to bring her own thoughts to life. Timmy Tantrum, the second oldest, throws earthquake and sonic boom inducing temper tantrums. Teether, the baby, can eat any form of matter (much like the Legion of Superheroes' own Matter Eater Lad). Teether can also spit chewed up objects, firing them like bullets. All three were in danger from the Brotherhood of Evil so Robin sent Raven to take them to safety. Raven at first disliked the children but grew to love them all and became a mother figure. She tried to save them against Monsieur Mallah but each of the children themselves managed to take him down. Raven then made them all honorary Titans. It is unknown what happened to their parents. One possibility is that their parents are villains, which would explain how the Brotherhood knew about them. Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether made cameos in "Calling All Titans!" without Bobby seen. The four then joined in the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. 'Sarasim' Voiced by: Kimberly Brooks Kimberly Brooks (sometimes known as Kimberly Moss) is a prolific actress on TV, movies, video games and theatre. Sarasim is a warrior princess of long, long ago. Her tribe, which is under siege from a horde of aliens, is saved when Cyborg appears to defeat them. Impressed, Sarasim orders the vanquished warrior Krall to hand over his sword. Sarasim seems to enjoy proving other people wrong. When Cyborg calls her people primitive and says they wouldn't know how to power his battery, she has them harness the power of a nearby stream to do the job. Together, she and Cyborg fight Krall and a band of ugly wormlike things sent by an evil witch before Cyborg is whisked back to the present by Raven. Sarasim and Cyborg are also seen as being quite affectionate for each other, evidenced by the fact that they almost kiss twice. Raven shows Cyborg, who is concerned about Sarasim's fate, a book from her private library. The book tells of how Sarasim and her tribe beat the warrior named Krall, with the help of an armorless warrior (Cyborg without his tech). On an interesting note, the creators have stated on the Titansgo.net forums that Sarasim's name is, surprisingly, not a take on schoolteacher Sarah Simms, who was the girlfriend of Cyborg's comic book counterpart. Sarah, However, does show up in the comics that are based of this series, 'Teen Titans Go!' Her name is also close to 'Saracen,' an archaic English term for Muslims or people from the near east. 'Silkie' Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker Silkie was at first one of the many mutant larvae created by Killer Moth who planned to take over the city with them once they had matured into their adult moth states. When the Teen Titans put an end to his schemes, Beast Boy bonded with one of the mutant larvae. Unknown to his friends, Beast Boy kept it as a pet at Titans Tower, naming it Silkie. Beast Boy hid this secret for a very long time until one day after battling Johnny Rancid when the Titans returned home to find most of their furniture eaten. Beast Boy knew who was behind it, but didn't tell anyone except for Starfire, who decided to keep his secret, bonding to the creature while caring for him on Beast Boy's behalf. Not knowing what he ate, Starfire fed him some alien food from Tamaran, but Silkie reacted strangely to the substance and had a monstrous growth spurt. Unable to conceal his enormous presence, Starfire had no choice but to admit that she was caring for the not-so-little creature. Robin forced Starfire to get rid of Silkie before he ate the entire tower. Heartbroken, Starfire left Silkie on a remote island off the shore, inscribing the message "Please be kind to monster : )" into a rock for any future visitors. But as she prepared to go, Silkie grabbed on to her leg and refused to let go. Trying to hold back her tears, Star was forced to apply a small starbolt to Silkie's arm, releasing her from his grip as he backed away, hurt and confused at his "mommy's" harsh actions. Star would not be separated from her "bumgorf" for long, as Silkie's "father," Killer Moth, found him and transformed him into a monster. The monsterized Silkie battled the Titans, but became deeply confused about where his loyalties lay, recalling the pains each "parent" had brought him. Suddenly, and without warning, Silkie exploded in a blinding flash, leaving nothing but gobs of pink goo in his wake. Emotionally crushed, Star walked steadily to the remains of her dear friend, only to hear a peculiar noise. Sifting through the pink residue, she discovered her little Silkie, alive, elated, and back to his original form. He hadn't exploded: he had merely molted. Forgiving Star and presenting her with a big hug, the two discovered that the pink residue was actually an edible compound made primarily of Starfire's alien food. They partook in a snack, overjoyed to be together again. When Starfire left with the other Titans traveling to save other Titans, they asked Titans East to watch over the tower, so Más y Menos took over for Starfire in caring for Silkie. Silkie cameos in other Teen Titans episodes, but does not play any role, rather acting as 'scenery'. Starfire and Silkie has a big relationship that in "Calling all Titans" Starfire said she wanted to get the mission done fast by splitting up (when Beast Boy mentioned to stay togethor) so she can see Silkie again. 'Tramm' Aqualad's Fish mechanic and friend. Tramm helps the Titans fix their T-Sub in Deep Six. He also takes over Beast Boy's spot in the T-Sub when battling Trident. He speaks in gibberish (which Aqualad seems to understand), and has the appearance of a child with webbed hands and feet, scales, and a fish-like head. In "Calling All Titans", he becomes large and muscular when challenged to fight. Although he defeats XL Terrestrial and meets up with Aqualad, they are both overpowered by Plasmus and Trident. When he is freed by Más Y Menos, he fights alongside Aqualad in muscular form. 'Val-Yor' Val-Yor appeared in the episode, "TROQ", helped to defeat The Locrix and subsequently fell out of favor with the Titans due to his dislike for Starfire's race. The episode title, TROQ, is a word which means "nothing", and which is used as a slur. Val-Yor at first first uses this term to refer to Starfire, but later suggests that she is an above-average example of her species. Still, this racist attitude eventually sunders his relationship with the Titans and he returns to his own planet of Vernathia. Stephen Root is the voice of Val-Yor. 'Enemies' Many of these foes appeared in "Homecoming: Part 2" in a cameo role. 'Adonis' Voiced by: Greg Cipes Greg Cipes (January 4, 1980) is a voice and cinema actor. Adonis is a lanky young man in a mechanical suit which gives him powers similar to those of Cyborg. In "The Beast Within", he fights Beast Boy, but the fight is called off when both combatants get covered in a strange liquid substance. The substance causes each person to not only have a fierce tone of voice and rude behavior, but also causes them to become a hulking primitive beast when under extreme pressure. The other Titans believed that Beast Boy attacked Raven, landing her in the Titans Tower infirmary. However, the real culprit is revealed to be Adonis when the Titans (all except Raven, who was still recovering and Starfire, who looked after her) witness a battle between Beast Boy and Adonis, which BB wins. The chemicals are subsequently removed from Beast Boy's body, though he still claims he can feel "the beast". It is unknown what happened to Adonis, but his DNA likely returned to normal too, as he reappeared in the episode "Overdrive", where he faces the unrivaled fury of Cyborg. Adonis (with blue armor) appeared again in the finale arc of season 5, where he and Atlas attempted to defeat Pantha under orders from the Brotherhood of Evil. He fails, but returns to the Brotherhood base, where he and three others see Cinderblock (really under the control of titan Jericho). Jericho switches from Cinderblock to Private H.I.V.E. and Adonis's armor is sucked into another dimension by Herald. In his weakened state, he is easily trashed by Pantha. He is not present in the final battle. Adonis is easily injured even with his armor seen as Más stomped on Adonis foot. 'Angel' Angel is a H.I.V.E. student who first made a cameo appearance in "Deception" and seemed to be friends with Kyd Wykkyd. She later helps out the Brotherhood of Evil and appears alongside Punk Rocket to take out Bumblebee. Her powers are flight and enlarging her wings to attack her opponent. She participates in the final battle but is frozen by Mas y Menos. You only see her attacking Raven as combat in the final battle. 'Atlas' Voiced by: Keith David Keith David (born June 4, 1956) is an African American character actor. Atlas is a large red-and-yellow robot that enjoys video games and is obsessed with winning. He possesses great strength and is extremely durable. Atlas is also equipped with multiple weapons. He thinks of himself as superior to everyone else (he refers to himself only in the third person, a trait common to megalomaniacs) and believes robots are superior to humans and other organisms. When Cyborg defeated Atlas in a video game, Atlas ordered a rematch and Cyborg accepted. However, it turned into an actual fight that started when Atlas melted a hole in the wall directly behind the television. He later captured the rest of the Teen Titans and Cyborg went after him. Cyborg was forced to push himself beyond his 100% limit, but prevailed in the final battle. Atlas had a servant, Spike, whom he treated poorly. However, he was dependent upon Spike to equip his weapons and tools and to maintain him. Spike left Atlas when Cyborg defeated him, having realized the threat his master posed to the world of humanity, and that he does not need to remain a slave. In "Calling All Titans!", Atlas was sent to take down the mighty Pantha. He received much-needed backup from Adonis, but the Titan still managed to defeat them. In the final battle in "Titans Together", he was sliced in half by the swordmaster Bushido. His still-functioning halves were flash-frozen by Más Y Menos. 'Billy Numerous' Voiced by: Jason Marsden (born January 3, 1975 in Providence, Rhode Island, USA) is an American screen and voice actor largely known for numerous voice roles in animated films, as well as his role in the TV series Eerie, Indiana. ... Billy Numerous is a minor villain and student at the H.I.V.E. Academy in the Teen Titans animated series. He has made a cameo appearance in the episode "Deception". He is the primary villain in the episode "Overdrive", where he challenges Cyborg. His powers are self-duplication. Billy is known to brag about his many crimes around Jump City to his clones (his only friends) and is famous around H.I.V.E. for his ego. The Titans defeat him by using holograms to counter his natural self-duplication powers. He later becomes a member of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. Billy Numerous and Gizmo fought Kole and Gnarrk on the orders of the Brotherhood of Evil. When Beast Boy's group of titans attacks the Brotherhood at their secret hideout, Billy Numerous attempts to overpower Pantha, but is easily defeated. He is later frozen by Menos. 'Cash and Sammy' Voiced by: James Arnold Taylor (Cash), Matt Levin (Sammy) James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969, in Santa Barbara, California) is a voice actor. Cash and his pal Sammy are two teenage boys who love getting into trouble. In "Car Trouble", the pair stole Cyborg's newly-built T-Car and raced with it in Crash Alley, but they lost the vehicle to Gizmo. After Cyborg defeated Overload, Cash and Sammy were arrested along with Overload and Gizmo. Both Cash and Sammy's names come from Teen Titans producer Sam Register–Sammy for his first name, Cash for his last. 'Cinderblock' Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker Cinderblock is a humanoid monster made of concrete. He has incredible strength and is instrumental to many of Slade's plans. In the first episode, "Divide and Conquer", he is used to break Plasmus out of prison. In "Aftershock" (Part 1), Terra breaks him out of jail and he is later fused with Plasmus and Overload to become Ternion as a detriment to the Titans. He also acts as a villain in other episodes. His last few appearances were in "Haunted" where he set up yet another jailbreak so Slade (who was actually a figment of Robin's wild imagination) could escape, and in "Calling All Titans" where he aided the Brotherhood of Evil. The Brotherhood of Evil used him to defeat Más y Menos. Cinderblock was instrumental in Beast Boy's plan to inflitrate the Brotherhood of Evil's secret base. Más lured Cinderblock into the open. The Herald used his horn to suck him into a different dimension, then release him right next to Jericho, who jumped on to his chest, made eye-contact and took over his body. Cinderblock (Jericho) then carried the other four titans (Beast Boy, Pantha, Más and the Herald) into the base. Jericho leaves his body for Private H.I.V.E.'s and Cinderblock falls unconsious. He comes to and helps in the final battle. Cinderblock has never shown himself to be much of a threat to the team. The marble mammoth was originally based on the Batman villain Blockbuster, but was changed so much that he was renamed. 'Cironielian Chrysalis Eater' Voiced by: Cathy Cavadini-Cathy Cavadini is an American voice actress best known for voicing Blossom on Cartoon Networks The Powerpuff Girls. There are rare occasions where a Tamaranean gains certain parts during their transformation before they become a Chrysalis. Unfortunately, some don't survive due to creatures called Chrysalis Eaters. Chrysalis Eaters are known to eat Tamaraneans in the Chrysalis stage. One stalked Starfire in space when she was going through her transformation and disguised herself as a woman before revealing her identity to Starfire. The other Titans appear as Starfire is freed from the cocoon by Robin emerging normal with a new power: shooting beams out of her eyes. She uses this power to send the Chrysalis Eater through the wall and the Chrysalis Eater lands in front of a man-eating plant which eats her. 'Control Freak' Voiced by: Alexander Polinsky Control Freak is a villain who is obsessed with television and is an epitome of geekiness. In the episode "Fear Itself", he uses a special remote control device to take over a video store by turning everything in the store (television screens, VHS tapes, DVDs, and even candy) into living creatures. The Titans stop him and take him to jail. He is a more prominent villain in "Episode 257-494" when he uses a device to put himself into television signals. He crosses several television programs which are parodies of popular movies and shows (such as Star Wars and Looney Tunes) and obtains powers and technology from the programs to use against the Titans. Once again, he is defeated, ironically by some obscure television knowledge of Beast Boy's. He uses the same monsters he used in "Episode 257-494" with his remote to try to defeat Killowat in "Calling All Titans!". He returns once again in "For Real", this time with a series of challenges for his foes. However, he finds the house empty, as the Titans are off hunting the Brotherhood. Instead, he runs into the Titans East, which results in quite an interesting series of events. His actions in For Real playfully mock some of the more dedicated fans of the show. Control Freak is notorious for destroying the "fourth wall", the illusion of a separate reality. In "For Real", He blatantly names the episode production number of his last appearance (257-494), and upon finding that he is not on the "Villains List", he angrily exclaims the fact that he is a recurring villain. He was possessed by Jericho and used to fight off Trident during the final battle. He was eventually flash-frozen by Más y Menos. According to his character designer, Derrick Wyatt, Control Freak is based on an idea Dwayne McDuffie had created for the the Impulse comic book but never used. Because of this, fan speculation is that Control Freak may make the jump from the series to the comics sometime in the future. 'Fang' Voiced by: Will Friedle, an American comedic actor. Fang is the original boyfriend of Kitten, the daughter of the supervillain Killer Moth. He is a mutant, with his upper region being that of a spider body (complete with silk-shooters) and the lower region is that of a normal human. Despite his grotesque appearance, Fang speaks normally (that is, like a human). Fang was arrested with his girlfriend and her father in "Date with Destiny". In "Revved Up" he was seen next in a race with his girlfriend Kitten. He later joined the Brotherhood of Evil and, with Private H.I.V.E., unsuccessfully tried to defeat Jericho. Later, he temporarily stopped the Herald's horn from working with a gray blast from his mouth, allowing the titan to be captured. 'Gordanians' The Gordanians appear only in the flashback episode "Go" (although Starfire does mention them in "Sisters"). Starfire was their "prize". It is not clarified whether or not any of Starfire's powers are due to genetic manipulation by the Gordanians (though her super strength and flight seem to be natural.) It is proven that they have used genetic manipulation. Plasmus makes a cameo on their ship. Apparently, he was a human that was altered by them. When Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven helped Star escape, the Gordanians tried to destroy Jump City. They were thwarted by Raven and Cyborg (with the help of the other future Titans). They have not been seen in any other episodes. 'H.I.V.E. Headmistress' Voiced by: Andrea Romano (Teen Titans voice director) Seen in "Final Exam". She sent Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth to destroy the Teen Titans in order to gain Slade's business. They failed and were punished. Later, Brother Blood is seen commanding the school. Surprisingly, the headmistress has appeared twice in the fifth season. 'I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.' The I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. is a Teen Titans villain who has appeared only in the background scenes so far. He has a giant M.O.D.O.K.-like head, and the body of a H.I.V.E. drone robot. Thus far, he has only been seen as a H.I.V.E. student, in the episode "Deception" and in the gigantic villain pan line up at the end of "Homecoming - Part 2" and has had no speaking parts. The only time you can see it in battle is in "Calling all Titans" when the Brotherhood of Evil ordered it to take down Thunder and in "Titans Together" when he body-checks Pantha in the Brotherhood base, allowing her to be captured by Steamroller. According to his character designer, Derrick Wyatt, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. stands for: Integrated Neural System Techno-Intelligence Gyroscopic Atomic Tactical Organic Robot. 'Johnny Rancid' Voiced by: Henry Rollins, an American rock music singer and songwriter; he's also been active as a storyteller, author, actor, poet, and radio personality. Johnny Rancid is a villain in Teen Titans. His personality and appearance is a mix of a punk rocker and the stereotypical bad biker, with a little Lobo thrown in for good measure. who seems to care little for anything. He is a great motorcycle rider and maybe good at mechanics because he had some robotic "pet" monsters. Johnny makes rude jokes at people, especially at Robin. He is usually just a normal human, but when Larry the Titan breaks his magic finger and turns everything topsy-turvy, Johnny becomes a grayish massive brute. When Larry uses his powers to revert everything back to normal, Johnny loses his powers and sinks below the earth. He later returns with his pet "dog" named Wrex, which is taken down by the Titans. Later in the episode, he returns again with Wrexzilla, and is devoured by Silkie being ridden on by Killer Moth. When Silkie finished molting, the Jump City police find Johnny in the goop that the moth left behind, and he is subsequently arrested. His motorcycle was destroyed by Red X in "Revved Up." In the end of Season Five, Rancid has a new motorcycle with similar powers to the bike he used in the latter half of Fractured. He teams up with Cinderblock to capture Más Y Menos, but succeeds only in capturing Menos. 'Kardiak' Kardiak resembles a giant mechanical heart. Its abilities include floating, a vast suction power from its valves, and the ability to change the shape of its valves into other mechanical objects. It appeared to be independent in its debut episode, "Spellbound". For reasons unknown, Kardiak has an affinity for capturing and devouring small children. Its shapeshifting powers are especially useful to it here, as it uses them to create a jack-in-the-box to lure several children closer. At first, Raven used a spell to break it (possibly symbolic to Raven's heart being broken later in the episode), causing the Titans to think it was destroyed. However, it was able to regenerate and later attacked and kidnapped a girl from her bed. Raven used dark magic she learned from Malchior on it to defeat it. Kardiak somehow returns as a member in the Brotherhood of Evil. In "Calling All Titans!" The Brotherhood of Evil made Kardiak go after Beast Boy, but he overpowered it. Somehow, it returned to the Brotherhood base and fought in the final battle Kardiak was not based on anyone from the Teen Titans comic book. It was created specifically for the show. It is notable for being the one of the few characters in the show without a voice actor (due to the fact that it is a machine and therefore does not speak). 'Katarou' Voiced by: Keone Young, who gives voice to Grandpa in American Dragon: Jake Long and Kaz in Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Katarou is a martial artist who is the rival of Robin in "The Quest". He defeated Robin in combat, at which point Robin goes to seek the "True Master", supposedly the most skilled martial artist in the world. Katarou claimed to have trained with the True Master, but it was revealed that he failed in his attempt to reach the True Master. He is apprehended by the guardians of the mountain where the True Master (who is actually a woman named Chu-hui) lives. He defeated Bushido for the Brotherhood of Evil. Bushido then returned the favor in the final battle, landing a square kick on the chest. He was frozen in ice by Más Y Menos. 'Kyd Wykkyd' Kyd Wykkyd is a mysterious villain who was once a student at the H.I.V.E. Academy. After Cyborg and the Titans destroyed the H.I.V.E. and the various students became renegade villains, Wykkyd joined the H.I.V.E. Five with Billy Numerous in hopes of making a name for himself. However, the group was defeated by Kid Flash. Kyd Wykkyd can use his cape to teleport or create small other-dimensional portals, and is an apparently mute member of the H.I.V.E. Five Kyd Wykkyd's powers are very similar to Raven's powers. His costume also greatly resembles that of Batman. Kyd Wykkyd fights Raven with Psimon in "Calling All Titans!", but they do not manage to defeat her. 'Kitten' Voiced by: Tara Strong Kitten is the daughter of supervillain Killer Moth. After breaking up with her spider-headed boyfriend Fang, she had her father force Robin to be her prom date, threatening to unleash an army of giant moths if he doesn't Her plan was defeated, and she, Killer Moth, and Fang were all sent to jail. Kitten has since reappeared in the lair of the Brotherhood of Evil (even though she doesn't have any powers, but was probably sent there because of the fight with Starfire in "Date with Destiny") in "Homecoming Part 2", and then again with Fang in a race in "Revved Up". This all led up to her attacking Starfire with her father on the Brotherhood's orders in "Calling All Titans." However, she is apparently overpowered, as Starfire shows up with Red Star and Bumblebee to save Beast Boy and the others. 'Krall' Voiced by: Michael Clarke Duncan Krall is a warrior from circa 3000 B.C., in the tribe of Sarasim. He makes a deal with a witch to bring help from the future to make him the greatest warrior in the land. The witch actually brings Cyborg from the future, who uncovers Krall's plot and defeats him. The witch then makes Krall the most powerful by fusing him with the creatures, at which point he attacks the tribe. Although Cyborg doesn't see it, Raven reveals one of her books that shows the tribe defeating Krall. Having been killed by Sarasim, Krall will not (and cannot) be returning in Season Five, though the witch whom he employed to help him does appear. 'Locrix' The Locrix are a techno-organic race and also Val-Yor's enemies. They seem to be a vicious, bullying species and have been seen harassing some aliens who also appeared in "Transformation". They aren't given much character, as the central aspect of this episode is Val-Yor's racism toward Starfire. Eventually most, if not all, of the Locrix were "unplugged" when Starfire destroyed the mechanical core that powers them. One was held prisoner by Gordanians. No representative of them joined the Brotherhood of Evil. 'Malchior' Voiced by: Greg Ellis. According to a being in one of Raven's spellbooks, going by the name of "Malchior," a thousand years ago, a wizard of the same name faced off against the evil dragon Rorek. Malchior eventually beat the dragon, but Rorek trapped Malchior in a book for eternity, a book which eventually found its way to Titans Tower and into Raven's hands. Raven falls in love with him and he teaches her many "dark magic" spells. He makes himself a body out of old text pages so he can come into the real world to teach her. She discovers the true nature of Malchior's spells when the Titans face Kardiak and when she confronts him about it, he merely dismisses them as misunderstood, just like Raven herself. He eventually manipulates her into releasing him, whereupon Raven discovers that he is not the wizard, but the dragon defeated by the wizard. Actually, the dragon was the only one trapped inside the book, and somehow the dragon, whose name was actually Malchior and the wizard who trapped him in the book actually being named Rorek, learned dark magic and was able to switch the names of the two in book and to manipulate the book at will. The dragon destroys the roof of Titans Tower. However, Raven uses the curse he taught her to seal him in the book again. He now seems to have been freed, and is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. He respawned into dragon form during the final battle, and attempted to incinerate Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby. Herald jumped in the way and, with a blow of his horn, pulled Malchior into another dimension. 'Master of Games' Voiced by: Jim Cummings. The Master of Games is a character who takes the male Titans, along with Gizmo, Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Aqualad, and Speedy to his own world in order to have a Tournament of Heroes. However, the heroes discover his real motive is to take their powers. They defeat him and return to their own world. Raven, Starfire, Terra, and several other superheroines are then transported to his world for the Tournament of Heroines, although this is not seen onscreen. 'Mother Mae-Eye' Voiced by: Billie Hayes, an American actress. Mother Mae-Eye is a villain who is based on typical witches from fairy tales and fictional pieces, mainly the witch of Hansel and Gretel. She is a mystical being. She is sealed in a pie, which Cyborg mistakenly buys from a Romani woman at night and brings to Titans Tower, when she is released. She puts the Titans under mind control by constantly feeding them magical pie, after which they in turn have hallucinations that she is their mother (in the form of them referring to her as "Mother" (or Mother Mae-Eye) and being the "perfect children"), whilst she uses the situation to feed on their love, which appears as a pink mist emitting from the Titans' foreheads. When a lot of pie is consumed by the Titans, they regress back to the usual behavior of children, evident by the way the other Titans taunted Starfire after she destroyed the cookie soldiers (Mae-Eye's henchmen, which she can mass-produce). She also redecorates the Tower to accommodate a "cutesy" and "gingerbread house" image, much to the anger of Cyborg. She also speaks baby talk to the Titans throughout most of the episode, until the end. She is very strict and overbearing but motherly to the Titans, as she dresses them up in childish attire for their "safety" (for example, Raven getting a Shirley Temple dress and braided pigtails and Beast Boy getting a bunny suit). When the "H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E." (composed of Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Private H.I.V.E., and See-More) attack, they find themselves helpless in their new outfits (or in Robin's case, his weapons being replaced with either childish or infantile items) until Mother Mae-Eye helps them, by whacking the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. with her purse. Because Starfire receives a bump on the head, she sees the truth behind Mother Mae-Eye and releases the other Titans from her spell the same way, by whacking them over their heads with Mother's rolling pin. The Titans figure out her love-extracting plan and come up with a plan to banish Mother back into the pie. After sealing Mother back into the pie she came in, they decide to deliver it to the hideout of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. Mother Mae-Eye's name is a play on the name of the popular child's game, "Mother May I?". Also, the character even says "You didn't say 'Mother, may I?'.", alluding to the game. Mother Mae-Eye somehow returned, and joined the Brotherhood of Evil, but she was defeated along with the other villains. Mother Mae-Eye could be play off of Brother Blood's loyal servent, Mother Mayhem. 'Mumbo' Voiced by: Tom Kenny. Mumbo is a turqouise-skinned madcap magician with a twisted sense of humor, and is usually not a major threat. He is hinted to be a frequent small-scale nuisance in the flashblack scenes in the Season Two episode "Aftershock Part II". His powers are limited to small-time stage magic in the real world. In the Season Three episode, "Bunny Raven", he sucked the Titans into a pocket dimension inside his hat, where his powers were much stronger. He was able to turn the Titans into animal forms in which their powers were useless (with the exception of Beast Boy, who went from transforming into animals to transforming into inanimate objects). After a humiliating show with such stunts as pulling Raven (as a bunny) out of his hat and turning Cyborg into a dancing bear (in front of an audience of Mumbo lookalikes), Raven finally outsmarted him by having Robin (as a monkey) and Beast Boy (as a paintbrush) paint them to blend in with the stage during the intermission. Before Mumbo could perform his Grand Finale - making them disappear, literally - Raven hit him with a hard kick, sending them all back into the real world, where Mumbo was easily arrested. Though his hat was taken by Raven at the end of "Bunny Raven", he somehow reclaimed it since then as he is wearing it in "Homecoming Part 2". Mumbo also appeared as one of the racers in "Revved Up." His alter ego makes an appearance in "The Lost Episode". He's apparently a conductor. Mumbo was created for the animated series, and is not based on anyone from the Teen Titans comic book. Starfire apparently keeps a Mumbo alarm clock next to her bed. 'Overload' Voiced by: James Arnold Taylor James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969, in Santa Barbara, California) is a voice actor. Overload is a villain in the Teen Titans animated series. It is an electric monster controlled by a small circuit board. Its powers are firing bursts of electricity and the ability to control machinery (as seen in the episode "Car Trouble"). It is extremely vulnerable to water. It appeared to be independent in its debut episode, "Car Trouble", as it could talk and battle at will. Slade later used it in his plans. During the episode "Aftershock Part II", it was fused into the monster Ternion (along with Plasmus and Cinderblock), which was defeated. He fought Lightning by order of the Brotherhood of Evil. During the final battle, Killowat absorbs Overload, leaving the circuit board behind. Overload was not based on anyone from the Teen Titans comic book. It was created specifically for the show. Although he has appeared in later shows, Overload doesn't speak. 'Private H.I.V.E.' Voiced by: Greg Cipes. Greg Cipes (January 4, 1980) is a voice and cinema actor. Private H.I.V.E. is a Teen Titans villain from the infamous H.I.V.E. Academy, after which this villain has named himself. He was first seen briefly in "Deception". In "Mother Mae-Eye", Private H.I.V.E. forms the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. with four other H.I.V.E. students: Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-More. The H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. was defeated in "Mother Mae-Eye" and later joined up with the Brotherhood of Evil but Private H.I.V.E. was not seen with his other H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. teammates when they took on Kid Flash so it is unknown what happened to him. But he did pop up later on to help Fang take down Jericho. Later, inside the Brotherhood of Evil's base, he discovers that Cinderblock is really Jericho in disguise, but Jericho jumps out of Cinderblock and takes over Private H.I.V.E. instead before he can stop him. Private H.I.V.E. fights in the final battle, but is defeated by the might of so many titans assembled. His voice resembles that of the sterotypical military man. His use of a shield, and military-themed name, lend to the idea that he is a villainous teenaged version of Golden Age hero The Guardian, or Marvel Comics' hero Captain America. 'Professor Chang' Voiced by: James Hong. James Hong (born February 22, 1929, in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is a Chinese-American actor. Professor Chang is a villainous mad scientist. He runs an underground operation providing supplies for higher-tier villains. Apparently, Robin once forced him to hand over xynothium, the fictional power source for his Red X armor which first appeared in the Season One episode "Masks". Later, in the Season Three episode "X", Robin went to him expecting the thief who had taken the Red X suit to hit there in search of more xinothium. He had none left, and sent him to a heavily guarded storage facility where xynothium was held. It turned out to be a trap to get the xynothium for himself to power his new laser turret in his plans to step into the spotlight himself. He remarked, "I'm tired of supplying for the big boys, now I'm ready to be one." Red X teamed up with Robin to destroy his cannon, and he was imprisoned. Later, he escaped prison, and Brother Blood employed him to assist him with Cyborg's technology. Blood intended to convert all his students (which at the time included the mind-controlled Titans East) into half-human half-machines, like Cyborg, before the Teen Titans - the original team - stopped him. Professor Chang later appears in a cameo in the Season Five ep "Snowblind". He is frequently seen (both with and without his equipment) in Red Star's flashback scene of how he received his deadly powers. He joined the Brotherhood of Evil and helped them flash-freeze the captured heroes. However, Más frees Menos, and the reunited duo freezes Chang and his scientists/bodyguards. Professor Chang's name is a reference to the show's director, Michael Chang. He was created for the animated series, and has no counterpart in the comics. The character may be based on Hannibal Chew, a geneticist from the film Blade Runner. Chew appears in only one scene, where he is wearing an environment suit much like Chang's. In fact, Chew was played by actor James Hong, who provides Professor Chang's voice. 'Punk Rocket' Voiced by: Greg Ellis. Punk Rocket is a rock-and-roll villain who caused trouble for the Teen Titans in "The Lost Episode", a promotional episode for Post Cereals. Punk Rocket is a known rock enthusiast (his name is an obvious pun on 'punk rocker', a typical rock n' roll term). His weapon is an electric guitar, which delivers sonic waves powerful enough to blast through walls. He and H.I.V.E. student Angel fought Bumblebee for the Brotherhood of Evil and they knock her from the sky. However, she is not captured and returns with Starfire and Red Star to save the day. During the fight just prior to the final battle, the Herald stops Punk Rocket's guitar by sucking its energy into another dimension. 'Puppet King' Voiced by: Tracey Walter The Puppet King is based on the comic book character Puppeteer, a Green Lantern villain. The Puppet King is an evil marionette (the exact circumstances of this state are unrevealed). In "Switched", he sucks all of the Teen Titans' souls into puppets, except for Starfire and Raven, whose minds got switched instead. Puppet King (who looks a bit like Toyman from the Superman animated series) intends to enact a 'ceremony' that will turn the Titans' bodies over to him permanently. Eventually, however, Raven and Starfire put aside their differences and work together to stop him. The spell trapping the boys inside the puppets is broken (as is the one that switched the girls' minds) and each Titans' mind returns to its proper body. At the same time, the Puppet King's soul leaves him and he is revealed to be only a marionette, now lifeless. The Titans then stored him (along with his dolls of them, Control Freak's remote, and other artifacts) in their storage room (seen in "Fear Itself"). He somehow reanimated, and, with Control Freak, took down Killowat for the Brotherhood of Evil. In the fight just before the final battle, Más beats up Puppet King. He is not seen for the rest of the battle. He made a cameo in "Mother, May I" hanging in the tent that Cyborg bought the pie from. 'Red X' Voiced by: Scott Menville (born February 12, 1971) is an American voice actor. Red X was originally an alias devised by Robin in order to get closer to Slade by helping him in thievery. Robin created a new suit with new gadgets and designed it so that he would be able to exploit the other Titans' weaknesses. He used a hologram to deceive the Titans and steal various items of value to Slade. Unfortunately, Slade discovered the truth (or perhaps always knew), and Robin's plan failed, almost losing him his friends. He sealed the suit and other technology away in Titans Tower for safety. In the episode "X", a new Red X appears that is not Robin. Robin discovers the suit has been stolen, and becomes set on finding the criminal and apprehending him personally. The new Red X is easily able to defeat the Titans because of the suit's design. The suit is powered by "xynothium", a fictional chemical which is supposedly very powerful, but equally unstable. Red X attempts to steal some but he is tricked by Professor Chang into stealing it for his xynothium cannon. Robin and Red X team up and defeat him, but Robin steals Red X's belt (which powers the suit), and Red X escapes, leaving Robin to wonder whether or not his bouts as the alter-ego make Red X evil, or if the new X's efforts in stopping Chang make him good. In "X", Robin questions if Red X’s one good deed makes him a hero. Having joined the Brotherhood of Evil, Red X has seemingly answered Robin's question. There is no doubt his joining the Brotherhood of Evil will confuse many people, since he saved Robin from certain death. Also, he stated to Robin that he stole the suit for his own self-serving interests. On that note, his alliance with the Brotherhood seems illogical, for him. However, he may have joined the Brotherhood on the fact that if he admitted to being a hero, the Brotherhood would have killed him, and it's also possible that he never actually joined, but his appearance along with the other villans could have been just an informal gathering. It's also possible that he joined the Brotherhood purely for his own self-interest, which would match his earlier behavior. One example of this is when Gizmo asks Red X, "Who's side are you on?" Red X replies, "Mine!" In "Titans Together" when all the villains the titans have ever faced except Blackfire, Trigon, Brother Blood, and Slade and some more villains we never saw in the show, Red X never showed up for the fight. In "Homecoming: Part 2", Red X seems to have reclaimed his belt that Robin stole off of him in "X", and hid in a small vault within the Tower. It’s most likely he has a full supply of xenothium as well. In the episode "Revved Up," Red X, with a motorcycle in the same vein as Robin's, returns to win a race held by Ding Dong Daddy in order to win something of value belonging to Robin, but only to sell it. The two are neck-and-neck most of the time, with each racer trying to run each other out of the race, but Robin saves Red X when his cycle is destroyed. In return, Red X attacks the other racers (Mad Mod, Gizmo, Fang & Kitten, Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid, The Amazing Mumbo, Puppet King, and Control Freak) to help Robin win the race. He then lands on a school bus with Starfire and Raven in it and tells them the following: "Tell Robin we're even, for now," before taking off. Thus far, the behavior of Red X indicates that he is an anti-hero: someone who is not as bad as the other villians the Titans have faced, but not quite as good as the Titans themselves. He claims he only thinks about himself, but whenever push comes to shove, he winds up doing the right thing. The clues as to Red X’s identity are puzzling to even the most devoted Teen Titans fans. He knew that Robin was Red X in the first place, he knew exactly how to break into Titans Tower undetected and he knew exactly where the vault was that Robin hid the suit. He also has an identical height and body build as Robin, since he made the suit just for himself. Lastly, in "X", Red X responds to Robin's comment of "I thought you didn't like to play the hero" with the quip "Doesn't mean I don't know how". 'See-More' Voiced by: Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964 in The Bronx, New York) a voice actor. See-More is the boy dressed in green with the single eye on his helmet sitting beside Bumblebee. He is a minor villain from the former H.I.V.E Academy. He made a cameo appearance in the episode "Deception" and fully appeared in "Mother Mae-Eye" where he formed the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. with Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and Private H.I.V.E. See-More also seems to have a crush on Jinx. His powers stem from a variety of colored eyes, such as the power to absorb foes into the 'eye' from his helmet, the formation of eye-shaped force field bubbles around his body and his see through vision. His name is a pun on his theme of vision, but it may also be a purposeful misspelling of the name "Seymour", most likely because this is the character's true name. He later aids Warp in (unsuccessfully) taking down Herald. In the final battle, he gets beaten up by Pantha. 'Soto and his Dog' Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker Not exactly a bad guy, Soto is a grayish alien who comes to earth looking for his pet dog (who, coincidentally, happens to be green). He accidentally kidnaps Beast Boy in dog form, but decides he would rather have Beast Boy than his old pet (mainly for the fact that this new "pet" can become any animal he wants). Soto is characterized by his lack of intelligence and childishness. Whether it is intentional or not, his head bears a more than passing resemblance to the statues from Easter Island. Soto was forced into a fight with the Teen Titans, where he was prone to crying when he was on the verge of losing. After Raven and Starfire combined their powers to beat him, Soto found himself face-to-face with his real dog. The dog told his former master that he was tired of being the pet, and a panicked Soto eagerly agreed to let the dog be his master. The only real reason Soto is classified as a Titans "foe" is that he battled the Titans; except for this, he really has no side (which would register him in the "Unknown" category on Titansgo). After "Every Dog Has His Day", Soto is seen in cameos in many episodes (though "Homecoming part 2" is not one of these), such as him laughing at Starfire in "Transformation", mostly for comic effect. The Brotherhood of Evil did not recruit him, because he isn't truly evil. Soto is named after the Teen Titans director Alex Soto. 'Space Monster' This Space Monster tore apart a space station, unfortunately for him the Titans got word of it. He nearly defeated them with his sonic powers, but fell into a reactor. He turned up again when the Titans were fleeing the station; he landed on their ship but was soon thrown off. He crashed on the planet that the Titans also landed on. Eventually he fell off a cliff, and after that he simply did not return. He had a small appearance in "Go!" as the Gordanians' prisoner, but he was not recruited by the Brotherhood of Evil. 'Steamroller' Steamroller is a gigantic, mechanic monstrosity used by Brother Blood. It is comparable to Cinderblock as used by Slade. Like Cinderblock, Steamroller is incredibly big and strong, and almost managed to defeat the Titans East until Cyborg brought them together as a team. It was later used by the Brotherhood of Evil to in "Calling all Titans" to take down Thunder. Later, he subdues Pantha inside the Brotherhood base. Steamroller appeared once, in "Titans East pt. 1", where Blood used it to steal the access codes to the East Tower ("the keys to his new school" he called them). It is unknown what happened to him, but it is likely that after Blood was turned in to the Steel City prison, Steamroller was, likewise, turned in to the Steel City junkyard. Like Johnny Rancid's pet dog Wrex and Kardiak, Steamroller is a machine who cannot talk and, therefore, has no voice actor. 'Source and Bob' Voiced by: Rob Paulsen - (The Source) and Tom Kane - (Bob) Rob Paulsen (born March 11, 1956 in Detroit, Michigan) (sometimes credited as Rob Paulson) is an American voice actor best known for his extensive roles as the voices of animated characters. Tom Kane Tom Kane is a veteran voice actor who has over twenty years of experience. The Source is an extraterrestrial being made of "Newfu", a tofu-like substance. It comes to Earth to rid the world of meat products and replace it with Newfu, in exchange for taking the earth's cattle to power its ship. He has the ability to produce Newfu from his own body, a form of budding similar to that of certain organisms. Beast Boy captures him and puts him in the refrigerator before interrogating as to how the city can be saved. He is accidentally eaten by Cyborg after the fact. Bob is the manager of Mega Meaty Meat, a new fast food restaurant that serves nothing except meat products (which are actually made from Newfu). Bob appears to have limited brainpower, as he is unable to remember Beast Boy's name, and his interactions with him are all very stunted. He himself is a creation of Newfu, and he is mass-produced by The Source to manage the restaurant. When he comes into contact with water, he turns into a cube of Newfu. Bob's appearance and mannerisms are based on those of TV fathers from the 1950's and 1960's. This is likely an intended joke, based on the fact that "Employee of the Month" is similar to monster movies of this era. A confusing plot point is the fact that Bob and the thought to be digested Source were seen in the group shot in "Homecoming Pt.2", although it is likely that this is another Source from the same planet as the original (since the Source was the "head of the Creator assembly line" according to the episode transcript). '"Thing"' After the Titans returned to Jump City after their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, they encountered this strange beast while lamenting how their favorite places had disappeared in their absence. A white monster capable of absorbing itself into materials such as concrete, oil, brick, and stone, this creature was pursued by Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven, while Beast Boy tried to find and reconcile with the girl that was apparently Terra. The Titans cornered the beast in a recycling plant, but it was too powerful to defeat. Robin contacted Beast Boy, leading to Beast Boy deciding to walk away from Terra and go help his friends. The creature's origins were never specified, nor was it ever shown being defeated, leading to criticism of the episode it had appeared in. 'Trogaar' Voiced By: Gary Sturgis Trogaar is a Gordanian, and the ruler of the prison ship on which Starfire, the Space Monster, a Locrix, and others were being kept. He was the Titans' first take-down as an official team. He was not seen with the Brotherhood of Evil. 'Witch' Krall's magical assistant, she is referred to only as Witch. He freed her from eternal limbo and she thus became his slave. Condemned to obey Krall, she twisted his command for her to make him a hero. She sent her minions (which Krall could't defeat) and brought Cyborg (who was stonger than Krall) from the future. After her master's death, the Witch escaped to the present and joined the Brotherhood of Evil. However, this proved to be her undoing, as she was presumably frozen just like her comerades. 'Witch's minions' The Witch's minions are green, insectoid creatures. The Witch sends them to attack Sarasim's village so Krall can become famous by defeating them. However, they are stronger than Krall! Some of them merged with the egotistical barbarian, turning him into a monster and their supreme commander. Most of them were decimated in the final battle with Krall, and the wherabouts of the survivors are unknown. 'Wrex' Wrex is a giant mechanical dog built by Johnny Rancid. He is also known as Robo-dog. Although being a mechanical monstrosity, Wrex is basically your average dog. He was distracted by a game of fetch during his battle with the Titans, and quickly blown up. However, he was rebuilt into Wrexzilla/Robo-T-rex, which was eaten by Silkie. 'Xenothium Creature' This Xenothium Creature spawned out of Red Star's bled-off energy, which in turn seemed to come from the radioactive element "Xenothium" which is what Red X tried to steal in "X" to power his suit. It resembles a large amorphic blob which still maintaining a vaguely human shape. Its existence seems to wholly depend on harnessing Red Stars contained power and causing as much destruction as possible. it was torn to pieces by its very creator Red Star. It presumably did not have ties to the Brotherhood of Evil. 'XL Terrestrial' XL Terrestrial is a H.I.V.E. student who looks like an alien and first made a cameo appearance in "Deception". He later helps out the Brotherhood of Evil to take out Tramm. His powers are growing in size by pushing the arrow on his chest. He is seen enlarging himself during the final battle, but when The Brain is frozen, he is seen in the crowd of titans groaning about Beast Boy's joke, even though he was a definite villain. This may be the episode's running gag, as Puppet King was seen with the heroes and Hot Spot with the villains, each for a split second. There is a "monster alien plant" in the episode Transformation. It almost ate Starfire, but spit her out when the plant didn't like the taste of Starfire. Then he ate the Cironeilan Chrysallis Eater, and devoured the creature, thus having the Titans victorious over the battle against the Chrysallis Eater Creature. It is a parody of the plant monster Audrey II from the film Little Shop of Horrors Category:Characters Category:Characters in Teen Titans